spidermanfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Spider-Man
Die Geschichte der Spinne thumbTeil 1 Peter Parker lebt bei seiner Tante May und seinem Onkel Ben Parker. In der Schule ist er schüchtern und unbeliebt. Um seine Klassenkameradin und Nachbarstochter Mary Jane zu beeindrucken, will er sich ein Auto kaufen und versucht, sein Geld bei einem Wrestling-Kampf zu verdienen. Der Ringrichter benennt den von Parker erdachten Namen „The Human Spider" (dt. Die menschliche Spinne) spontan in „Spider-Man“ um. Nach dem gewonnenen Match will Peter sein verdientes Geld abholen, bekommt jedoch nur einen lächerlich kleinen Teil davon. Kurz nach der Geldübergabe wird der Veranstalter beraubt, was Peter hätte verhindern können. Aus Rache für seine geringe Bezahlung lässt er den Dieb jedoch ungehindert entkommen. Kurz darauf wird sein Onkel von einem Autodieb angeschossen und stirbt unter Peters Händen. Peter Parker, entsetzt und wütend zugleich, hört aus einer Polizeidurchsage die Position des Täters, verfolgt ihn unter erstmaligem Einsatz seiner Superkräfte. In einem Lagerhaus angekommen, schnappt er sich den Dieb und zieht ihm die Maske vom Gesicht. Es ist der Dieb aus dem Wrestling-Stadion. Ihm wird bewusst, dass er den Tod seines Onkels hätte verhindern können. Der Dieb will ihn erschießen; er fällt aber, nachdem ihm Peter blitzschnell die Waffe aus der Hand geschlagen hat, rücklings durch eine Fensterscheibe und verfällt in einen todesähnlichen Schockzustand. Peter erinnert sich an eine Weisheit Onkel Bens: „Aus großer Macht folgt große Verantwortung, merk dir das.“ Er widmet sich fortan der Verbrecherjagd. Sein Leben als Superheld Spider-Man scheint sich gut zu entwickeln. Zur gleichen Zeit entwickelt Norman Osborn, Vater von Peters Klassenkamerad und bestem Freund Harry Osborn, ein Serum, um die Kraft und das Potenzial des Menschen voll auszuschöpfen. Das Militär, welches die Forschung finanziert, wird ungeduldig und will das Entwicklungsbudget streichen, weil die Forschungen von Osborns Firma „Oscorp“ keine verwertbaren Ergebnisse zu zeigen scheinen. Norman Osborn sieht sich gezwungen, das Mittel an sich selbst zu testen. Ihm gelingt es sein Potential zu steigern, jedoch entwickeln sich auch Aggression und Wahnsinn bei ihm. Mithilfe eines Kostüms wird er zum „Green Goblin (dt. Grünen Kobold)“. Er tötet den Forschungsleiter und stiehlt den Prototypen eines Kampfgleiters sowie die dazugehörige Kampfrüstung, welche beide ebenfalls von Oscorp entwickelt worden waren. Während einer Parade tötet der Grüne Kobold den Aufsichtsrat der Oscorp und sprengt den Balkon, auf dem sich Mary Jane befindet. Da Harry Osborn, welcher mit M.J. liiert ist, bei der Explosion bewusstlos wird, hängt sie nun am Rest des Balkons, der abzustürzen droht. Spider-Man vertreibt den Grünen Kobold, rettet M.J. und schwingt mit ihr durch die Stadt. Als sie seine Identität erfahren will, macht er sich wieder auf den Weg. J. Jonah Jameson ist Chef des Daily Bugle, der lokalen Tageszeitung. Er bringt Spider-Man auf die Titelseite und stellt ihn als Bedrohung dar. Ironischerweise arbeitet Peter Parker als freier Fotograf für Jameson. Er liefert Exklusivfotos von Spider-Man, die er per Selbstauslöser während der Verbrechensbekämpfung aufnimmt. Norman Osborn erkennt seine teuflische Seite und kooperiert mit dem Grünen Kobold. Er will Spider-Man auf die Seite des Bösen ziehen, Spider-Man lehnt jedoch ab. Während eines Thanksgiving-Essens erkennt Osborn die Verbindung zwischen Parker und Spider-Man, als er an Parker eine Wunde sieht, die er Spider-Man während eines Kampfes zugefügt hatte. Osborn verlässt Parker, M.J., seinen Sohn und Tante May, die zum Essen gekommen waren, um sein weiteres Vorgehen zu planen. Eines Abends wird Mary Jane von einigen Kriminellen verfolgt und erneut von Spider-Man gerettet. Um sich dieses Mal bei ihm zu bedanken, küsst sie ihn, ohne ihm die Maske ganz auszuziehen. Da der Grüne Kobold Spider-Man seelisch schaden will, bedroht er Tante May in ihrem Haus. Durch den Schock muss sie ins Krankenhaus, wo sie sofort von Peter Parker besucht wird. Sie erzählt von einem Dämon mit gelben Augen. Peter begreift, dass der Grüne Kobold seine Identität kennt. Als er Mary Jane anrufen will, meldet sich der Grüne Kobold und verabredet sich mit ihm auf der Queensboro Bridge, wohin Spider-Man sofort aufbricht. Dort angekommen, stellt der Grüne Kobold Spider-Man vor eine sadistische Wahl: Eine Seilbahn-Gondel voller Kinder und seine Liebe Mary Jane werden in den Fluss stürzen und er müsse sich aussuchen, wen er rettet. Als der Kobold Mary Jane und die Gondel fallen lässt, springt ihnen Spider-Man hinterher, und es gelingt ihm, beide zu retten. Nun kommt es zum Showdown zwischen Spider-Man und dem Grünen Kobold. Im Laufe des Kampfes zwischen den beiden verliert Spider-Man seine Maske. Auch Osborn gibt sich zu erkennen, reißt die Maske des Grünen Kobolds von seinem Kopf und schafft es, in einer für den Kobold geschwächten Lage, Mitleid von Parker zu erflehen. Er ist zerrissen zwischen zwei Identitäten und man sieht, wie er verzweifelt gegen sich selbst kämpft. Er fleht um Hilfe. Gleichzeitig bereitet er vor, mit seinem ferngesteuerten Gleiter, welcher mit Messern besetzt ist, Spider-Man von hinten zu attackieren. Weil er weiß, dass er nicht verstanden werden wird? Parker lehnt ab, erkennt durch seine „Spinnensinne“ in letzter Sekunde die Gefahr von hinten und weicht dem Gleiter aus, wodurch der Grüne Kobold samt Osborn getötet werden. Norman Osborns letzter Wunsch ist es, dass Harry nichts von seinem zweiten Ich erfährt. Spider-Man legt Norman Osborn, in normaler Kleidung, in seinem Haus ab. Hierbei sieht Harry Osborn, wie Spider-Man die Leiche seines Vaters auf Händen trägt, woraufhin er später Rache schwört. Die letzte Szene des Films spielt auf dem Friedhof während der Beerdigung von Norman Osborn. Nachdem ihm Harry Osborn von seinen Rachegelüsten gegen Spider-Man erzählt hat, gesteht ihm Mary Jane ihre Liebe und küsst ihn. Peter Parker sagt, dass er immer für sie da sein würde, aber nur als Freund. Der Kuss ruft in Mary Jane allerdings Erinnerungen an den früheren Kuss hervor, wie von ihrem Gesicht abzulesen ist. Während Peter sich von ihr entfernt, akzeptiert er seine Verantwortung und man sieht, wie Spider-Man am Ende des Films durch New York schwingt. Teil 2 Das Doppelleben von Peter Parker überanstrengt ihn zunehmend. Gleich zu Beginn verliert er seinen Job als Pizzabote, da er wiederum zu spät zur Arbeit erscheint und deswegen eine Bestellung nicht rechtzeitig ausliefert. Die magere Bezahlung für seine Fotos, die er an den Daily Bugle verkauft, hilft ihm ebenfalls nicht bei seinen finanziellen Problemen. Auch seine Vorlesungen an der Universität versäumt er zunehmend. Als er abends seine Tante May besucht, überraschen ihn seine Freunde Mary Jane Watson und Harry Osborn mit einer kleinen Feier anlässlich seines Geburtstags, den er selbst ganz vergessen hatte. Harry äußert sich abfällig über Spider-Man, den er für den Tod seines Vaters Norman Osborn verantwortlich macht (siehe Spider-Man). Peter erklärt, dass ihm weiterhin an einer gemeinsamen Freundschaft gelegen sei und er daher einen Themawechsel bevorzuge. In einem Gespräch mit Mary Jane verspricht er, sich das Theaterstück The Importance of Being Earnest anzusehen, in dem sie eine Hauptrolle übernommen hat. Wenige Tage später wird Peter durch Harry mit dem Kernphysiker Dr. Otto Octavius bekannt gemacht. Über diesen möchte Peter eine Arbeit für die Universität schreiben. Octavius' wichtigstes Projekt soll demnächst der Öffentlichkeit vorgestellt werden. Da Harrys Firma „Oscorp“ das für den Fusionsversuch wichtige Tritium finanziert, erklärt sich Octavius bereit, Peter in seine Arbeit einzuführen. Dem Labor-Rundgang schließt sich ein zunehmend persönliches Gespräch mit Octavius und dessen Frau Rosie an. Als er tags darauf mit seinem Moped auf dem Weg zum Theater ist, warnt ihn plötzlich sein Spinnensinn und er kann gerade noch verhindern, von einem Auto mit flüchtenden Verbrechern überfahren zu werden. Er stellt die Ganoven und kommt in Folge dessen zu spät ins Theater. Ein arroganter Platzanweiser verweigert ihm den Eintritt; Peter wartet daraufhin außerhalb auf das Ende der Vorstellung. Später beobachtet er, wie Mary Jane von einem jungen Mann abgeholt wird, der sie küsst und mit ihr im Arm verschwindet. Niedergeschlagen legt Peter wieder seinen Anzug an und schwingt sich in die Luft. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen versagen plötzlich seine Netzdrüsen und Peter stürzt zu Boden. Verwirrt kehrt er nach Hause zurück. Am nächsten Tag soll Dr. Octavius seinen Fusionsversuch durchführen, dessen Gelingen die Erschaffung einer unerschöpflichen Energiequelle bewirken würde. Am Tag der Vorführung benutzt er vier mechanische Tentakel zur Kontrolle des Versuchs, die er an seinem Rücken befestigen und durch eine Rückenmark-Verbindung über sein Kleinhirn steuern kann. Da die Tentakel derart hoch entwickelt sind, dass sie über eine eigene Intelligenz verfügen, baute Octavius einen Unterbrecherchip ein, der ihm stets volle Kontrolle über die Tentakel verleiht. Trotz der hochmodernen Hilfsmittel gerät die Fusion außer Kontrolle, als sämtliche im Raum vorhandenen Eisenteile durch einen magnetischen Effekt in das Zentrum der künstlich erschaffenen „Sonne“ gezogen werden. Diese verstärkt dadurch ihre Leistung und den magnetischen Effekt rasch und unkontrolliert. Peter verschwindet in einer Ecke des Labors und kann wenige Sekunden später als Spider-Man verhindern, dass Harry von einem Metallregal erschlagen wird. Er versucht, die Stromversorgung lahmzulegen, damit die Fusion abgebrochen wird. Dabei wird Octavius von einer Protuberanz der künstlichen Sonne getroffen, die den Unterbrecherchip zerstört und die künstlichen Arme an seinen Körper festschweißt. Seine Frau Rosie wird kurz vorher von den Glassplittern einer zerbrechenden Fensterscheibe getötet. Harry Osborn verliert durch die gescheiterte Vorführung einen Großteil seines Vermögens. Er ist wütend auf Octavius und auch Spider-Man, dem er seine Rettung nicht dankt. Octavius – inzwischen ohnmächtig – wird für eine Notoperation vorbereitet. Als die Ärzte den Entschluss fassen, die Tentakel mit Hilfe von Motorsägen abzuschneiden, entwickeln diese ein Eigenleben und ermorden die anwesenden Ärzte und Krankenschwestern. Erst nach diesem Attentat erwacht Octavius aus seiner Ohnmacht und flieht vor Angst aus dem Krankenhaus. Er zieht sich in ein verlassenes Dock am New Yorker Hafen zurück. Dort trauert er um seine Frau und seinem missglückten Lebenstraum. Die Tentakel sind ihm unheimlich, da sie seit dem Ausfall des Chips Einfluss auf ihn nehmen können. Sie überzeugen ihn jedoch, den Fusionsversuch zu wiederholen. Das dafür nötige Geld soll durch einen Banküberfall beschafft werden. Peter und seine Tante sind in der Bank anwesend, um die Versteigerung ihres Hauses abzuwenden, während Octavius dort den Tresor aufbricht. Peter verlässt die ängstliche Tante May, um sich umzuziehen und Octavius aufzuhalten. Dieser schleudert Geldsäcke nach Peter und wieder versagen dessen Netz-Drüsen. Ohne die Verwandtschaft zu kennen, entführt Octavius daraufhin Peters Tante als Geisel und flieht das Hochhaus empor. In einem Duell auf dem Hochhaus kann Spider-Man May gerade noch retten. Doc Ock verschwindet dabei ungehindert. Bei einem öffentlichen Empfang am Abend ist Peter als Fotograf für den „Daily Bugle“ zugegen. Er muss mitansehen, wie Mary Jane und der Astronaut John Jameson, Sohn von J. Jonah Jameson, öffentlichkeitswirksam ihre Verlobung bekannt geben. Auch die Freundschaft zwischen Peter und Harry scheitert, als Harry Peter beschuldigt, dass ihm dieser Spider-Mans Identität verheimlicht. Peter ist am Boden zerstört und schwingt sich traurig als Spider-Man durch die Stadt, wo alsbald seine Spinnenkräfte erneut aussetzen und er abstürzt. Durch ein Gespräch mit seinem Arzt erkennt er, dass es seine Superhelden-Identität ist, die ihn daran hindert, ein glückliches Leben zu führen. Sein Unglück beeinträchtigt auch seine Kräfte. In einer Traumvision mit seinem Onkel Ben entscheidet er sich gegen seine Berufung und wirft sein Kostüm noch in der gleichen Nacht in eine Mülltonne. Peter ist in den nächsten Tagen glücklich unterwegs, sein Leben normalisiert sich, seine Leistungen in der Universität werden besser und er besucht endlich Mary Janes Stück. Diese freut sich sehr und Peter versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, ihm noch eine Chance zu geben. Mary Jane lehnt ab. Bei einem Besuch bei May beichtet er dieser endlich, dass er sich für den Tod von Ben verantwortlich fühlt, als er dessen Mörder nicht aufgehalten hat. Sichtlich erschüttert wendet sich May ab. Unterdessen hat Octavius die Ausrüstung zusammengestellt, um sein Experiment erneut durchzuführen, es fehlt nur noch das wertvolle Tritium. Er stattet daher Harry Osborn einen Besuch ab, mit dem er eine Vereinbarung trifft: er liefert Spider-Man an Harry aus, welcher im Gegenzug eine ausreichend große Menge an Tritium für den Wissenschaftler besorgt. Als Peter ein Wohnhaus brennen sieht, rettet er daraus ohne seine Spider-Kräfte ein kleines Mädchen. Dieser Zwischenfall und weitere Begegnungen sowie die Versöhnung mit May lassen ihn erneut über seine Berufung nachdenken. Er beschliesst, sich erneut seiner Spider-Man-Identität zuzuwenden. Wenig später treffen sich Mary Jane und Peter in einem Café. Obwohl sie mit John verlobt ist, bittet Mary Jane Peter um einen letzten Kuss. Kurz bevor ihre Lippen zueinander finden, wird Peter von seinem Spinnensinn vor einem Auto gewarnt, welches im nächsten Moment durch die Fensterscheibe fliegt. Er kann sich und Mary Jane zu Boden reissen, jedoch taucht im nächsten Moment Doc Ock auf, der Peter als Spider-Mans Fotografen befiehlt, dem Helden etwas mitzuteilen: er wünsche Spider-Man um drei Uhr am West Side Tower zu treffen. Um sicherzugehen, dass Peter seinen Auftrag ausführt, entführt er Mary Jane. Im Angesicht der Gefahr, in der Mary Jane schwebt, kehren Peters Kräfte zurück. Am West Side Tower trifft er auf Octavius und beide landen während des Kampfes auf einer U-Bahn. Als diese von Octavius beschädigt wird, kann Spider-Man in letzter Sekunde verhindern, dass sie am Streckenende von den Hochschienen stürzt. Aufgrund der Anstrengung wird er bewusstlos, die Passagiere kümmern sich jedoch um ihn. Doc Ock fordert diese auf, Spider-Man herauszugeben, doch sie stellen sich schützend vor ihn. Octopus überwältigt die Passagiere und den geschwächten Spider-Man und bringt ihn zu Harry Osborn. Dort erhält er das Tritium und begibt sich in das Hafengebäude am Hudson River, wo er Mary Jane gefangen hält. Harry Osborn will Spider-Man als Rache für den Tod seines Vaters umbringen, ihm aber vorher die Maske abnehmen, um seine Identität zu erfahren. Nachdem er schockiert feststellt, dass sich sein bester Freund hinter Spider-Mans Maske verbirgt, drängt ihn Peter dazu, Octavius’ Aufenthaltsort bekannt zu geben. Er lässt den verwirrten Harry zurück und macht sich auf den Weg zum Hafen, wo Dr. Octavius schon seine Maschine eingeschaltet hat. Dort befindet sich auch Mary Jane, mit Ketten an eine Säule gefesselt. Nach einem letzten erbitterten Kampf zwischen dem Held und dem gescheiterten Wissenschaftler kommt Octavius wieder zur Vernunft und erkennt die große Gefahr in seiner neu erschaffenen Sonne. Peter möchte die Maschine abschalten, bevor es zu spät ist. Doch Octavius, der inzwischen die Kontrolle über seine Tentakel zurückerlangt hat, beharrt darauf, sein Werk selbst zu zerstören, indem er sich mit der Maschine im Fluss versenkt und kommt dabei ums Leben. Mary Jane hat endlich herausgefunden, wer Spider-Man ist. Peter erklärt, dass er nicht mit ihr zusammen sein könne, da für sie seine Art von Leben auf Dauer zu gefährlich sei. Die beiden nehmen unter Tränen Abschied und Mary Jane wird von John Jameson nach Hause gebracht. Zur gleichen Zeit findet Harry Osborn die Ausrüstung des Grünen Kobolds in den Räumen seines Vaters. Er hat eine Vision, in der sein Vater ihm befiehlt, seinen Tod zu rächen und Spider-Man alias Peter Parker zu töten. (Die Szene endet somit mit einer Aussicht auf Spider-Man 3.) Kurz vor Beginn der Trauung mit John Jameson verlässt Mary Jane im Brautkleid die Kirche und sucht Peter auf. Sie macht ihm deutlich, dass sie bereit ist, die möglichen Risiken einer Partnerschaft zu tragen, weil sie ihn liebe und ohne ihn „doch gar nicht überleben kann“. Peter ist erleichtert und küsst sie. Eine Polizeisirene ertönt vor dem Fenster, Peter legt sein Kostüm an und schwingt in der Abschluss-Sequenz zwischen zwei Hubschraubern durch die Manhattan Skyline. Mary Jane sieht ihm nachdenklich nach. Teil 3 Peter Parker führt eine Beziehung mit Broadway-Schauspielerin Mary Jane Watson und glaubt sich bereit, ihr einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. Während Spider-Man sich allerdings großer Beliebtheit in der Bevölkerung New Yorks erfreut, wird Watson aufgrund schlechter Kritiken bereits nach ihrem ersten Auftritt gefeuert. Die Beziehung gerät ins Wanken, da sie diesen Rückschlag nur schwer verkraftet, Parker ihre Probleme aber nicht ernst genug nimmt und sich stattdessen von den Bürgern feiern lässt. Der freie Fotograf Eddie Brock soll im Auftrag von J. J. Jameson ein belastendes Foto von Spider-Man schießen, um eine Festanstellung beim Daily Bugle zu bekommen. Parker, der ebenfalls sein Freelancer-Dasein hinter sich lassen und fest für den Bugle arbeiten will, versucht dies zu verhindern. Auch die Lage um Peters Freund Harry spitzt sich weiter zu. Dieser glaubt, Peter habe den Tod seines Vaters zu verantworten, und möchte sich rächen. Um seine Rachsucht zu befriedigen, wird er mit moderner Ausrüstung zum neuen Grünen Kobold. Beim Kampf zwischen den beiden Freunden stürzt Harry schließlich und wird von Peter ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Harry überlebt, jedoch versagt ein Teil seines Gedächtnisses, weshalb er sich vorerst weder daran erinnert, dass er glaubt, Spider-Man habe seinen Vater umgebracht, noch daran, dass sein bester Freund Peter Parker hinter der Maske steckt. Somit lebt die Freundschaft der beiden vorerst wieder auf, da sie nicht durch Harrys Erinnerung behindert ist. Unterdessen flüchtet Flint Marko, der eigentliche Mörder von Peters Onkel Ben, aus dem Gefängnis. Auf der Flucht über ein Atomtestgelände kommt es zu einem Unfall mit einem Partikel-Beschleuniger, welcher zur Folge hat, dass Flint zum sogenannten Sandman mutiert und nun die Fähigkeit besitzt, seinen Körper in Sand aufzulösen und in beliebige Formen zu verwandeln. Diese Kräfte nutzt er fortan erfolgreich für seine Raubzüge, um an Geld für die Behandlung seiner todkranken Tochter zu kommen. Spider-Man ist ihm jedoch auf den Fersen, um Rache für seinen toten Onkel zu üben, und stört seine Überfälle, kann ihn jedoch zunächst nicht entscheidend besiegen. Eines Nachts stellt Spider-Man fest, dass sich sein Kostüm verändert. Eine außerirdische Lebensform, ein Symbiont, der in einem Meteoriten in Manhattan abgestürzt ist, hat sich mit dem Kostüm verbunden. Obwohl die Symbiose seine Kräfte verstärkt, beginnt sie auch, seine Persönlichkeit zu verändern. Bewusst zieht er das nunmehr schwarze Spider-Man Kostüm an, um durch die zusätzliche Kraft Flint zu besiegen. Nachdem er ihn zunächst im Wasser der Kanalisation aufgelöst hat, erzählt er seiner Tante May als Peter Parker, dass der Mörder von Onkel Ben durch Spider-Man getötet worden ist. Tante May ist über diese Nachricht nicht begeistert, da sie nichts für Rachetaten übrig hat. Daraufhin geläutert, schafft es Peter vorerst, sich von dem Symbionten zu trennen. Harry, der immer noch in Mary Jane verliebt ist, verbringt einen gemeinsamen Abend mit ihr und wird von dieser nach einem Kuss zurückgewiesen. Danach erlangt er wieder seine Erinnerung zurück, droht Mary Jane, Peter zu töten und zwingt sie, sich von diesem zu trennen. Er will Peter demütigen und gibt gegenüber seinem Freund vor, dass er ein Verhältnis mit Mary Jane habe und dies der Grund für die Trennung sei. In seiner Verzweiflung verbindet sich Peter wieder mit dem Symbionten. Spider-Man (und Peter Parker) werden zunehmend egoistischer und rachsüchtiger, sie erlauben sich sogar eine Verabredung mit Gwen Stacy, der Tochter des Polizeichefs und Freundin von Eddie Brock. Unter Einfluss des Symbionten bringt Parker seinen Rivalen Brock auch um dessen Job als Fotograf beim Daily Bugle, als er ihn der Fälschung eines Spider-Man-Fotos überführt. Eddie Brock schwört Rache. Auch seinem Freund Harry stattet Peter einen Besuch ab, wobei diesmal der vom Symbionten beeinflusste Peter Harry angreift. Nachdem Peter Harry erfolgreich gedemütigt hat, wirft letzterer eine Granate nach Peter, die dieser jedoch wieder zurückschleudert. Dadurch wird eine Gesichtshälfte von Harry entstellt. Nachdem Peter Parker Mary Jane bei einem kurzen Zwischenfall in einem Jazz-Club versehentlich verletzt, sieht er ein, dass er sich von dem Symbionten trennen muss. Dies gelingt ihm in einem Kirchturm, da der Symbiont sensibel auf Lärm reagiert und das Läuten der Glocke ihn schwächt. Eddie Brock, der sich in der Kirche befunden hat, um Gott darum zu bitten, Peter Parker zu töten, beobachtet ihn bei seinem Kampf mit dem Symbionten. Dabei fällt die schwarze Masse des Symbionten auf ihn, so dass er zum neuen Wirt wird und ab sofort Venom bildet. Flint „Sandman“ Marko und Venom verbünden sich fortan gegen Spider-Man, um ihn gemeinsam zu vernichten. Sie entführen Mary Jane als Köder, und es kommt zum finalen Kampf. Spider-Man weiß, dass er der Herausforderung allein nicht gewachsen ist, und er sucht Harry um Hilfe. Doch der glaubt noch immer, dass Spider-Man seinen Vater getötet hat, und lässt sich erst durch seinen Butler Bernard überreden, der schon seit Jahren im Dienst der Osborns steht und weiß, dass Norman Osborn durch die Klingen seines eigenen Gleiters starb, da er nach dessen Tod seine Wunden gereinigt hat. Als die Situation für Spider-Man aussichtslos erscheint, eilt ihm Harry als Kobold zu Hilfe, und beide bekämpfen gemeinsam die beiden Antagonisten. Harry Osborn opfert sich im letzten Moment für Peter Parker, indem er sich zwischen ihn und die Klingen seines Gleiters wirft, den Venom in seine Gewalt gebracht hat. Der Symbiont wird daraufhin von Spider-Man mittels einer Impulsgranate des Kobolds vernichtet, nachdem Spider-Man den Symbionten zuvor vom geschwächten Eddie Brock getrennt hat, und ihn zwischen mehreren Gitterstäben einsperrt und an ihnen ein der Kirchenglocken ähnliches Geräusch erzeugt. Eddie Brock, noch immer besessen von den Kräften des Symbionten, versucht ihn in einem letzten Akt der Verzweiflung zu retten, und springt der Granate entgegen, woraufhin er sich in der darauf folgenden Explosion zusammen mit dem Symbionten in Luft auflöst. Am Ende entschuldigt sich Sandman, nachdem er erfahren hat, wer Spider-Man ist, bei Peter Parker für den Mord an seinem Onkel und erklärt, dass es ein Unfall gewesen sei und er Geld für seine kranke Tochter gebraucht hatte. Spider-Man verzeiht ihm, und dann löst sich Sandman auf und verschwindet in Form eines Sandsturms. Peter und der schwerverletzte Harry versöhnen sich, bevor dieser in den Armen von Peter und Mary Jane stirbt. Der Film endet mit der Versöhnung von Peter und Mary Jane. Ob die beiden heiraten, bleibt offen. Hinter den Kulissen Peter Parker wurde von Stan Lee und Steve Ditko zu Beginn als Durchschnittsfigur, bisweilen auch als Streber, konzipiert. Die Spider-Man Comicserie beschäftigt sich meist mit Peters ausgeprägtem Verantwortungssinn und seinen Schuldgefühlen. Erst im 21. Jahrhundert gelang es dem Autor J. Michael Straczynski, die Figur längerfristig aus seiner Dauerdepression zu befreien, indem Tante May seine wahre Identität herausfand. Dennoch bleibt Peters Verantwortungssinn ein Hauptthema. Dieser Verantwortungssinn macht ihn auch mehr zum Helden als alle seine Superkräfte, denn oft kommen diese an ihre Grenzen und Spider-Man muss unter größten Schwierigkeiten (privat und „beruflich“) die Lage retten. Comic-Serien Die Spider-Man-Comics sind echte Fortsetzungsgeschichten, im Laufe der Zeit verwirren sich die Fäden der Geschichte. Peter Parker wohnt bis zu seinem Schulabschluss bei seiner Tante May und arbeitet nebenbei als freier Fotograf für den Daily Bugle. Danach besuchte er die erfundene „Empire State University“. Während dieser Zeit lebt er mit seinem ehemaligen Highschool-Kameraden und Freund Harry Osborn zusammen. Harry ist der Sohn des Grünen Kobolds, eines Erzfeindes von Spider-Man. An der Universität lernt er Gwen Stacy kennen, mit der er eine längere Liebesbeziehung hat, bis sie vom Grünen Kobold von der Washington Bridge geworfen wird und stirbt (die Erklärung zum Tod Gwen Stacys findet sich im Buch "Die Physik der Superhelden"). Peter Parker heiratet schließlich seine langjährige Freundin, Model und Gelegenheitsschauspielerin Mary Jane Watson. Trotz Heirat gibt Peter Parker aber seine Geheimidentität als Spider-Man nicht auf. Die Belastung durch seine Doppelidentität, die stürmische Karriere von Mary Jane und launische redaktionelle Aufträge führten sogar zur zeitweiligen Trennung; inzwischen ist er aber mit Mary Jane wieder zusammen. Im Laufe des großen Marvel-Crossovers Civil War enthüllte Spider-Man seine Doppelidentität, um sich wie von der Regierung gefordert als Superheld zu registrieren. Er schloss sich aber kurz darauf der von Captain America geführten Kontra-Registrierungsseite an, weshalb seine Familie aus dem kürzlich bezogenen Stark-Tower ausziehen musste, als alle drei als Verbrecher eingestuft wurden und Peter seinen Job als Naturkundelehrer an seiner alten High School aufgeben musste. Als Konsequenz der Demaskierung setzten Schurken zudem einen Attentäter auf Peter Parker an; zum Opfer fiel diesem jedoch Peters Tante. Im schwarzen Kostüm verübte er grausame Rache an Kingpin. Er bat seinen alten Gönner Tony Stark (Iron Man) um Hilfe, doch das Ende seiner Tante war nicht mehr zu verhindern. Durch den Dämon Mephisto opferte er in "Noch ein Tag" (Spider-Man: One More Day) seine Ehe mit Mary Jane, um May zu retten. Doch die Zeit wurde zurückgedreht, Mary Jane war aus seinem Leben verschwunden, Harry Osborn lebte wieder, die Welt konnte sich nicht an den Civil War erinnern, auch Peter konnte sich an nichthumbts mehr erinnern. Eine neue Ära, ein neuer Status quo wurde gesetzt. Die Abenteuer laufen in der Serie Spider-Man: A Brand New Day. Die aktuellen deutschen Serien von Spider-Man erscheinen unter dem Marvel Deutschland-Label im Panini Comics-Verlag. Diese sind „Spider-Man“ und „Im Netz von Spider-Man“, welches die im Dezember 2005 eingestellte Serie "Der spektakuläre Spider-Man" ersetzt. Eine deutsche Ausgabe setzt sich meist aus zwei US-Ausgaben der Reihen „The Amazing Spider-Man“, „The Spectacular Spider-Man“, „Marvel Knights: Spider-Man“, „Spider-Man Unlimited“ sowie diversen anderen Mini-Serien und Einzelausgaben zusammen. Ferner gibt es die Serie „Der Ultimative Spider-Man“, mit der Brian Michael Bendis (Autor) und Mark Bagley (Zeichner) die Geschichte des Spider-Mans neu erzählen. Nur in den USA erschienen ist die Fortsetzung Spiderman 2099, in welcher ein völlig neuer Spiderman der Zukunft zu sehen ist. Kategorie:Spider-Man